CHOSEE ME
by byunpopof
Summary: [ CHAPTER 5 IS UP ! ] Do Kyungsoo seorang gadis manis yang lama tinggal di LA akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke tanah kelahirannya di korea selatan sekaligus melanjutkan study nya di negeri ginseng itu,,,, tak di sangka di negeri itu ia akan menghadapi konflik cinta yang rumit.. it's KaiSoo HanSoo SeSoo HunBaek HanMin, GS !
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun Luhan Kyungsoo Kai Sehun

Title : CHOOSE Me

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Xiu Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Cast :

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun

Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Do Junmyeon a.k.a Suho

Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris

Zang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Other cast menyusul atau bisa liat langsung di cerita

Gendre :

Romence, Friendship, Familly, GS

Sebenernya ff ini udah pernah author post sebelumnya, tapi autor nge-post lagi karna alasan tertentu, hehehe

HAPPY READING ^_^

Chapter 1...

L.A. 08:00 A.M.

Aothor P.O.V.

Di pagi yang cerah seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sedikit gelombang dengan mata bulan dan kulit sehalus susu sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku, sesaat kemudian ia menghentikan bacaannya lalu mengecek i-phone miliknya, di tatapnya foto eomma dan oppanya,,,,"Hemm...I really miss u mom,,hmm suho oppa bogohipo,,,", iya menghembuskan nafas disela sela kalimatnya, sungguh sudah sangat lama ia tak berjumpa dengan ibu dan kakaknya itu, mungkin sekitar 8 tahun mereka terpisah,,

Sejak orang tuanya bercerai 8 tahun yang lalu gadis yang kerap disapa kyungsoo ini diasuh appa nya dan tinggal d L.A. sedangkan oppanya tinggal bersama eommanya dn menetap di Republik Korea. Sekarang umur kyungsoo sudah menginjak 15 tahun dan dia ingin sekali kembali ke korea, bersekolah disana dan berkumpul bersama eomma dan oppanya, tapi tentunya dia tidak berfikir untuk selamanya meninggalkan appa yang sangat ia cintai, untuk itu ia bertekat meminta izin pada appanya untuk bisa melanjuktkan SMA nya di Korea.

Setelah melihat i-phon nya ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menuju dapur, ia berniat membuatkan sarapan special untuk appanya dan ia pun hari ini sudah memutuskan untuk bicara pada appanya tentang keinginannya,,,beberapa waktu kemudian makanan lezat sudah terpajang di meja makan, wangi menggoda makanan pun tercium ke seluruh penjuru rumah mewah itu,, yup kyungsoo dan appanya disini tergolong orang yang mapan, mereka bahkan memiliki maid, tapi untuk urusan memasak kyungsoo selalu ambil andil, karena ia tau masakan para maidnya tak seenak masakan eomma nya dulu jadi dia ingin sekali membuat appanya nyaman dalam masalah perut, maklum maid disini asli warga L.A. jadi masakannya pun tentunya berbeda dari masakan korea.

"wahh harum sekali baby,, pasti kau yang memasak.,,oohh anakku memang yang terbaik" ucap appa kyungsoo yang langsung duduk di kursi makan sambil tersenyum hangat ,, "of course daddy ini kubuatkan bulgogi kesukaan daddy ,,, cobalah aku jamin enak" sambut kyungsoo, tuan Do pun langsung mencicipi masakan putri tersayangnya, senyum puas pun terlihat dari wajahnya, ia melahap seluruh makanan yang di hidangkan kyungsoo,,,di sela acara makan "Daddy...may I ask something ?",,, "hm ?,, please baby,, kau mau meminta apa ?" appa dengan senyumnya menjawab...,, kyungsoo pun akhirnya membuka suara kembali "Daddy...bo-bolehkah aku melanjutkan sekolah di korea ?" *heninggg,,,, "Daddy pealse,,,aku aku benar-benar ingin bertemu eomma dan oppa,, daddy boleh ya ?, ,, "Apa kau akan senang jika daddy meng iya kan ?" O_O kyungsoo masih bingung dengan tanggapan menggantu ng dari appanya...

"Tentu ...aku ..senang dad,," dengan ekspresi memelas dan lesu... "Baikalah..daddy akan mengizinkanmu,, tapi dengan 1 syarat,,,",, "Syarat apa ?", "Setelah kau menyelasikan SMA mu disana kau harus kembali lagi ke rumah kita, daddy tidak ingin kau tinggalkan terlalu lama...",, Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang merekah langsung memeluk appanya "ok dad, tenang saja aku pasti akan kembali padamu dad,, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu,, dan jika ada libur panjang aku akan pulng kerumah,, don't worry dad ,,,".. appanya pun membalas pelukan putri tercintanya sambil tersenyum "Ne kyungie~ah appa percaya padamu, kau tidak boleh nakal disana ne?!"... "ne dad,, gumawo,, I love u dad i love u so much !"... "i love you too honey,,",, Begitulah suasana pagi hangat yang tercipta di kediaman Mr. Do.

~ Other side

Seoul, 08:00 KST

"Eomma aku berangkat ne !"... "Sarapan dulu Suho ~yah,, eomma sudah membuatkanmu roti bakar, pali makan ini !"... "Aniyo eomma aku sudah terlambat, kelas akan di mulai 10 menit lag "... "Kalau begitu kau bawa saja ne,, untuk bekalmu,,,",, "oh,, ne arraso eomma,, aku pergi ne !,, saranghae eomma",,, nyonya kim membalas pelukan anaknya dengan senyuman hangat,,,

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika nyonya kim akan berangkat kerja...

Kring kiring *ceritanya telpon rumah

"Yeoboseo, Kyungie ! OMO,,, bogoshiposo sayang, bagaimana kabarmu disana ?, ayahmu bagaimana ?., wahh sinca ? omo eomma benar2 senang mendengar ini semua,, eomma akan ceritakan pada oppa mu ne,, atau kau mau langsung menghubungi oppa mu ?,, oh ne arraso yeobo,,,ne ne samapaikan terima kasih eomma pada appamu,, ne annyeong sampai bertemu di korea kyungie sanyang"... dengan wajah cerah nan bahagia nyonya kim melanjutkan tujuan utamanya *berangkat ke kantor,,

Beginilah keadaan nyonya kim dan putranya Do Junmyeon atau biasa di panggil suho, semenjak perceraiannya nyonya kim bekerja sebagai karyawan di salah satu perusahaan besar di korea, hidupnya berkecukupan tidak kekurangan namun tidak berlebihan juga,,, Nyonya kim yang tinggal ber 2 dengan suho sangat bahagia ketika mendengar putrinya akan bersekolah di korea yang otomatis berarti bahwa putrinya akan tinggal bersamanya, ia tak sabar menunggu minggu depan,, yup,, tadi saat berbincang dengan kyungsoo di telepon kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan sampai minggu depan di korea.

At Campus

"hey bro !" seorang lelaki jangkung berambut cepak berwajah tampan dengan alis mirip sican menyapa suho di pagi hari, "he kris,, kemana yang lain ?, tumben banget mereka belom nongol ?",, "Oh..tu anak dua lagi di runang musik katanya mau ngecek sound system buat latihan ntar...", Suho cengo ngedernya "yaelah ngapain di cek sekarang, kan latihannya entar, emang pinter dah tu TEMEN LO !"...kris cengir sambil jawab " temen LO juga kaliiii !",,,, "yaudah deh gue masuk dulu ya, gue ada kelas sastra jepang ni,, ntar ketemu di best camp ok ! bye !",, suho pun berlari meninggalkan kris,,,

Kris yang di tinggal pun cengo "Gua kemana dong ye ?, aah gua nyusul chanyeol sama Luhan aja deh".. Kris pun melangkah menuju best camp mereka...

2 hours leter,,,

Suho P.O.V

Aahh akhirnya selesai juga kuliah hari ini, habis ini gua mau latihan nge band sama anak2,, yaahh beginilah kehidupan gua yang penuh warna,, gua Suho mahasiswa jurusan sastra jepang Universitas Seoul, gua baru semester 2, masih muda dong ya hhahaha :D,, gua punya 3 sahabat dari gua SMP,, mereka itu Luhan Kris dan Chanyeol,, sampe sekarang kita tetep bersahabat dan gak tau kenapa kita selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama, sirius kita kagak pernah ngerencanain tapi emang udah nasip -_- , jurusan kita juga beda-beda gua sastra jepang, Kris jurusan HI (hubungan internasional) maklum dia pinter gitu di berbagai bahasa katanya sih pengen jadi duta besar, kalo Luhan dia anak kedokteran maklum lah dia yang paling pinter di antara kita ber 4 dan si chanyeol yang terkhir gua juga bingung sebenernya dia niat kuliah ato kagak, gua liat dia masuk kelas sekali seminggu, yang di kerjain Cuma urus kabel di best camp sampe gua lupa dia jurusan apa,, udah deh cukup dulu bahas mereka karang gua mau cepet-cepet ke best camp mau latihan...

astgaa gua lupa tadi adek gua nelpon tapi gua rejeck soalnya lagi ada dosen,, akhirnya gua mutusin buat telpon balik "yeoboseo kyungie ?,, mian tadi oppa ada kuliah, ada apa kyungie ?",, "waaa sincaa ?,,,kapan kau sampai ? oppa akan menjemputmu di bandara,, oohh ne arraso, jaga dirimu ne oppa sangat merindukanmu, salam untuk appa ne annyeong ?,, waahh asli gua gak nyangka adik gua bakal sekolah di korea,, itu berarti adek gua bakal tinggal bareng gua n nyokap,,,waaaaa gua seneng bangetttt,,, udah sekitar 8 tahun gua gak pernah ketemu adek gua,, gimana ya tampang tu anak sekarang masih besar kagak ya matanya hahaha...ok ok cukup dulu gua harus ke best camp...

At best camp

Sesampe nya gua di best camp gua ngeliat si kris lagi telponan, Luhan lagi baca buka andddd si chanyeol lagi urus kabel, asli deh gua kagak ngarti sama si cupluk yang satu ini haha,,,

"Hey guys ayo latihan pensi bentar lagi nih !" gua memecah suara.. semua cupluk mandangin gua, ada yang senyum #luhan, ada yang sebel #kris mungkin gegara gua ganggu acara telpon2 an nya kali ya, sama ada yang cengir kagak jelas #chanyeol.

"ayo kita segera latihan,," kulihat luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengecek mic yang berada di stand mic,, yah aku belum cerita ya,, temanku Luhan adalah vocalist di band kami ini,, kris drumer, chanyeol bass, dan aku gitaris nya,,,nama band kami ini adalah THE WOLF.. keren kan haha...

Aku pun bersegera menuju gitar kesayangan ku dan mulai mengecek suaranya, kris mulai menutup telponnya dan mengambil stik drumnya,, dan chanyeol mulai memetik bass nya.

Luhan pun memulai aba-aba "1..2..3..",,, (sound lagu Maron 5 "This Love")...

Suho P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

1 week leter,,

Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dengan keberangkatannya pagi ini, dia sudah merapikan segala keperluan yang akan di bawanya, pagi itu ia menggunakan kaus putih dilapisi mantel coklat yang sedikit tebal dengan skiny jins dan buts simple (sepatu kayak di MV electrick shock nya f(x) tapi warnanya coklat), dia yakin di korea pasti sangat dingin mengingat sekarang sudah pertengahan desember dan berarti musim dingin sedang melanda Korea Selatan. "Kyungie are u ready ?,, daddy akan mengantarmu sampai bandara, tapi sebenlumnya hubungi dulu eomma mu agar nanti jika kau sudah sampai incheon sudah ada yang menunggu disana arrachi !"...dengan senyuman kyungsoo menjawab "Ne dad, akan ku hubungi eomma sekarang juga",,,,

"yeobeseo eomma !...

~Other side

"Chanyeol bagaimana ? apa kau sudah membuat lagu yang akan kita pentaskan untuk pensi kali ini ?" Kris bertanya ketus pada chanyeol,

"Sudah sih, tapi aku masih ragu dengan beberapa nadanya apa kalian bisa membantuku, ayolah aku juga butuh bantuan woyy,,," chanyeol agak emosi dikit,,

"Sudahlah jangan naik darah begitu kawan, tidak baik untuk sirkulasi darahmu, sini berikan padaku bagian mana yang belum selesai akan aku selesaikan", Luhan dengan segera mengambil buku lagu milik chanyeol dan memasukkan ke dalam tas nya,

"aku duluan ne, aku ada urusan penting,," suho beranjak dari tempat duduknya,,

"kau mau kemana ?" respon Kris, luhan dan chanyeol pun melihat suho dengan penuh tanya,,

"aaahh ara, aku belum bercerita pada kalian, adik ku akan kembali ke korea dan tinggal disni bersama ku dan eomma, jadi hari ini dia tiba dan aku akan menjemputnya di Incheon",, semua menatap bingung "adik kandung ?, namja atau yeoja ?" kris nanya lagi #kepo,

"iyaa adik kandung, dia yeoja, sudah ya aku harus segera pergi, aku tak tega membiarkan dia menggu lama", suho langsung pergi tanpa mendengar celotehan teman-temannya,,

chanyeol pun bersuara "sejak kapan dia punya adik ?", "iya, setau ku suho anak tunggal" kris menambahkan...

"sudahlah lupakan, aku juga harus pergi ada urusan mendadak, aku duluan ne !",,, Luhan berdiri dari duduknya

"yaa Xiu Luhan kau mau kemana ?" Chanyeol berteriak, "haha kau kepo sekali, aku pergi" luhan pun pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli Kris dan chanyeol,,

"Kris hyung, aku lapar,,,",

"Aku juga, kalau begitu ayo kita cari makan !",

"Teraktir ne " chanyeol nyengir kuda,

"enak saja ! bayar sendiri-sendiri sekarang semua barang mahal BBM naik tau !" kris ceramah ,,

"Arraso kajja !",, "Kajja !"

At Incheon Airport

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Waahh akhirnya aku sampai juga di negri kelahiranku ini, sungguh aku bahagia sekali, aku tak menyangka bisa menginjakkan kaki lagi di negri ini,, tapii ngomong-nomonng kok eomma dan suho oppa gak keliatan ya, apa mereka belum datang,, "hmm aku telpon aja deh",,,aduh kok aku kebelet ya,, aku ke kamar mandi dulu deh,,,,

Aku pun berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju toilet bandara, mingkin karena udara yang sangat dingin membuat hasrat BAK ku meningkat,, aku semakin melangkah lebih cepat dan lebih cepat tiba-tiba

BRUK !

"aduhh.." aku meringis kesakitan bokongku langsung mengenai lantai yang menciptakan rasa nyeri, aku benar-benar sebal, siapa sih yang tiba-tiba menabrakku..

"Mianhamida agasi, saya tidah sengaja" itu adalah kata yang aku dengar saat itu, ku tengok sepintas orang yang menabrakku dan aku segera meninggalkannya menuju toilet karena jujur saja aku sudah tak bisa menahan lagi,,,

Kyungsoo P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

Saat ini nyonya Kim dan suho sudah sampai di bandara incheon, mereka sedikit khawatir atas keterlambatan mereka menjemput kyungsoo berhubung kyungsoo baru datang ke korea sejak 8 tahun tinggal d L.A. jadi sudah bisa di pastikan kyungsoo lupa total dengan jalan-jalan korea maklum usianya saat meninggalkan korea dulu sekitar 7 tahun. Suho pun langsung mengambil i-phon nya dan menelpon kyungsoo

"Yeoboseo, kyungie odiga ?",, baru saja suho berbicara ada sesosok yeoja imut yang memangginya dari kejauhan,,

"Oppa ! suho oppa !"... Kyungsoo berlari dan langsung memeluk oppa tercintanya, ia tumpahkan segala rasa rindunya pada oppanya itu,,

"eomma odiga oppa ?",,

"kyungie !".. nyonya kim langsung memeluk kyungsoo yang di balas dengan pelukan hangat kyungsoo, sungguh pemandangan yang sedikit dramatik yang di lihat oleh orang-irang yang berlalu lalang disana, suho pun mulai bersuara "Arraso,, kajja kita pulang, kita lanjutkan kangen-kangenannya dirumah, disini malu banyak orang haha",,,

"iya benar, aku juga ingin segera pulang kerumah eomma" kyungsoo merespon dengan senyum merekah,

"Kajja, eomma sudah masakkan makanan special untuk kyungie"..

"sinca eomma ? aahh gumawo" kyungsoo memeluk eommanya lagi,,, mereka pun akhirnya menuju mobil, suho memasukka barang-barang kyungsoo ke bagasi dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah...

In The Morning...

Pagi pun tiba kyungsoo membuka mata, diginnya kota seoul membuatnya malas untuk lekuar dari selimut hangatnya,, tapi dia harus tetap bangun karena dia harus mendaftar sekolah hari ini,,,

"oh,, kyungie kau sudah bangun,, ayo sarapan dulu", eomma kyungsoo langsung menyuruh anaknya itu untuk duduk bersamanya di meja makan,

"Suho oppa mana eomma ?.."

"oppa mu tadi pergi kerumah temannya sebentar, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang.."

"wahh,, pagi sekali,,kenapa oppa pagi sekali perginya eomma ?"

"oppa mu dengan teman-temannya sedang membuat proyek untuk pensi di kampusnya"eomma kyungsoo sedikit menjelaskan

"oohh gitu,,,,oh ya eomma hari ini aku ingin mendaftar ke sekolah baru, kira-kira oppa bisa mengantar tidak ya,, soalnya aku tidak tau jalan eomma", kyungsoo memasang tampang memelas

"kuromyeon,,,tentu oppamu akan mengantar,, kau coba telpon oppamu sekarang" perintah eomma kyungsoo..

"arrasoo selesai makan aku akan telpon oppa" ,,

Kyungsoo dan eommanya pun melanjutkan makan mereka...

At SM Hight School

SM Hight School sudah kelihatan ramai, banyak murid berdatangan keluar masuk sekolah,, ada yang terlihat akan mengikuti seleksi masuk dan ada pula siswa siswi lama yang hanya sekeda numpang eksis ke calon siswa siswi yang akan mendaftar.

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Ini dia sekolah yang akan menjadi sekolah ku kelak SM Hight School sekolah seni yang sangat terkenal akan prestasinya, yahh ini memang sekolah elit, seleksi masuknya juga sangat ketat, tapi keberhasilan setelah lulus dari sini bisa di jamin,,

Aku kesini di antar suho oppa tapi dia segera pergi ke kampusnya setelah mengantarku karna dia ada kuliah hari ini, oppa ku itu memang rajin meski memiliki band yang katanya sibuk tapi dia tidak pernah melupakan kuliahnya,,, baru saj aku masuk gerbang SM Hight School aku sudah melihat betapa keren dan berbakatnya orang – orang yang akan melakukan audisi, aku jadi sedikit minder,,, aku pun mulai berjalan mencoba berkeliling karena nomor audisiku masih jauh jadi tidak ada slahnya kan berkeliling sebentar...

Ketika aku melewati sebuah kelas aku mendengar suara yang sangat merdu,, aku pun penasaran dan ingin sekali melihat siapa yang bernyanyi,,,aku pun mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka,, kulihat ada seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang sedikit kecoklatan sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano,,, aku benar-benar kagum suara yeoja itu sangat indah dan powerfull,,

Tiba-tiba yeoja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melangkah mendekatiku, aku kikuk bingung harus bagaimana, aku malu ketahuan ngintip oh no kyungsoo it's realy not you !,, aku pun berfikir untuk segera pergi namun yeoja itu memanggilku...

Kyungsoo P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

"hei kau,, nuguya ? apa kau calon siswa juga? Apa kau akan ikut audisi ?" gadis cantik itu memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi

"aahh ne,, aku akan ikut seleksi hari ini" kyungsoo menjawab agak canggung

Gadis cantik itu pun mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sangat manis, eyesmile nya terlihat.. "Kenalkan Byun Baekhyun imnida bangapsimnida, aku juga calon siswi disni," baekhyun membungkukkan badannya,,,

"aah conun Do kyungsoo imnida, bangapta baekki~ah ", kyungsoo pun ikut membungkuk dan melepaskan senyumnya,,,

Mereka pun berbincak-bincang... dan tak kyungsoo sangka bahwa teman baru nya ini sangat talk active,, baekkie juga sangan humoris sehingga tak setiap kata-katanya selalu membuat kyungsoo ingin tertawa..

~Other Side

Di salah satu lorong terlihat seorang namja dengan perawakan kurus tinggi berkuliat putih pucat dengan rambut di cat abu sedang menggerakangerikkan badannya, sepertinya dia adalah calon siswa yang akan mengikuti seleksi SM high school,,,

Di tengah gerakan nya tiba-tiba sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi berkulit tan degan bagan proposional tiba-tiba mengganggu gerakan dence dari si anak berkulit pucat tersebut,,

"mau apa kau ?" sehun si anak berkulit putih pucat memandang sinis namja yang menggangunya

"aku hanya ingin menari,, tidak salahkan", kai si pria tan membalas dengan dingin

"pergilah cari tempat menarimu sendiri", sehun sudah mulai kesal

"untuk apa kau disini ? apa kau mau masuk sekolah ini ?, heh" kai memberikan senyum angkuhnya..

"bukan urusanmu, urus saja dirimu sendiri kim jongin" sehun membalas dengan dingin

"kau ingin bersaing lagi denganku disini ?, ku tekankan lagi padamu sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan menang dariku Oh Sehun"

"heh sombong sekali kau, kita liat saja nanti", sehun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan jongin yang masih melempar pandangan tak suka

TBC..

Review please author butuh untuk masukan untuk memperbaiki tulisan autor ^^

NO SILENT READERS !


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun Luhan Kyungsoo Kai Sehun

Title : CHOOSE Me

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo (cewe'/yeoja)

Xiu Luhan a.k.a Luhan (cowo'/namja)

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (cowo'/namja)

Cast :

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun (cowo'/namja)

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun (cewe'/yeoja)

Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Do Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (cowo'/namja)

Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol (cowo'/namja)

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris (cowo'/namja)

Zang Yixing a.k.a Lay (cewe'/yeoja)

Other cast menyusul J atau bisa liat langsung di cerita J

Gendre :

Romence, Friendship, Familly

HAPPY READING ^_^

Preview from Chapter 1...

"kau ingin bersaing lagi denganku disini ?, ku tekankan lagi padamu sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan menang dariku Oh Sehun"

"heh sombong sekali kau, kita liat saja nanti", sehun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan jongin yang masih melempar pandangan tak suka

Chapter 2..

Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut coklat masih berkutat dengan gitar kesayangannya,, dia mengotak atik lagu dasar yang awalnya sudah di buat oleh chanyeol rekan 1 band sekaligus sohibnya sejak SMP,,,

Iya menutup matanya sejenak,,,tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya wajah gadis lucu yang ia tabrak di bandara beberapa waktu lalu,,iya pun tersenyum sendiri "hehe Manis..." gumamnya,, otaknya pun mengeluarkan kreatifitas yang terancang dengan rapi,, tak tau karna apa iya mampu menghasilkan karya indah,,,, 

"hah akhirnya selesai juga,, hehe aku harus berterima kasih pada gadis lucu itu" luhan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian iya mengambil galaxi S4 miliknya dan segera menelpon suho,,

"Suho~yah,, apa kau punya waktu hari ini ?, bagaimana kalau kita kumpul hari ini, lagunya sudah kuselesaikan,,arraso,,baiklah kau yang hubungi yang lain ne,,,ok ok pukul 8 dirumahmu,, arraso,," Luhan menutup telponnya..

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengetik pesan..

To : Minseok Noona

Noona,,kau sedang apa ?  
mau menemaniku jalan-jalan ?

Send..

1 menit..

2 menit...

10 menit...

"hmm,,,dia tak membalas,,aku mandi saja dulu" Luhan pun segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi..

15 menit kemudian..

Luhan kelur dari kamar mandi dan segera mengecek handphone nya,,,,dia melihat ada 1 pesan baru d handphonenya,,,senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya tatkala mengetahui sang pujaan hati membalas pesannya,,

From : Minseok Noona

Mian luhan, Noona sedang bersama teman Noona, lain kali saja ne,,

Senyumannya pun langsung luntur setelah membaca pesan dari Minseok, "Kau memang selalu begini padaku Noona, kau memang tak pernah melihatku" Luhan tersenyum hambar...

At SM High School

"Kyungie~ah,, aku gugup sekali,, aku takut tak bisa melakukannya kyungie" baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya,,

"Gwencana baekkie,, aku yakin kau pasti lolos, suaramu itu sangat bagus jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, lakukan saja yang terbaik" kyungsoo memberikan semangat

"setelah ini giliranku kyungie, doakan aku ne.."

"yes of course baekkie",,

"Kyungie lihat pria yang menyanyi itu, suranya benar benar Daebakkk !", baekhyun menunjuk Tv yang berada di dekat mereka. SM hight school memang memiliki fasilitas yang sangat menjamin kenyamanan siswa, seleksi juga di adakan terbuka jadi setiap calon siswa dapat di lihat langsung oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah yang berada disana melalui layar Tv yang disediakan.

"Ne baekkie suaranya bagus sekali,, siapa nama namja itu ya?"

"iyaa siapa ya namanya =_=,, aku juga tadi tak terlalu mendengar hehe" baekhyun nyengir

(Suara Dari Speaker *peserta no 1080 Byun Baekhyun)

"huuaaa sekarang giliranku kyungie" baekhyun histeris *_*

"baekkie semangat ! kau pasti bisa good luck good luck !" kyungsoo menepuk –nepuk bahu baekhyun

~saat audisi part Byun Baekhyun

Penyeleksi :

Lee Soo Man as Kepala Sekolah SM High School

Yoo Young Jin as Guru Vocal SM High School

Park Jin Young as Guru Tari SM High School

Rain as Guru Drama SM High School

Song Hae Kyo as Guru Fasion SM High Scool

YYJ : baiklah, Mss. Byun,, apa yang akan kau tampilkan ?

Baek : aku akan menyanyi

YYJ : bagus,, kalu begitu kau bisa mulai

Alunan musikpun terdengar dan baekhyun mulai bernyanyi

Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga  
Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam  
Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon  
Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo

Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni

Ojik seororeul hyanghaeinneun unmyeongeul jugo bada  
Eotgallil su bakke eomneun geu mankeum deo saranghaesseumeul nan ara  
When you smile, sun shines eoneoran teuren chae mot dameul challan  
On mame pado chyeo buseojyeo naerijanha oh

Baby don't cry tonight pokpungi morachineun bam (u~ haneuri muneojil deut)  
Baby don't cry tonight jogeumeun eoullijanha  
Nunmulboda challanhi bitnaneun i sungan neoreul bonaeya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi gieokdoel teni

#Baby Don't Cry by EXO-K

Lima penyeleksi bertepuk tangan untuk baekhyun, dia benar-benar membuat satu sekolah kagum,, kyungsoo yang menonton dari TV pun bertepuk tangan dengan mata berbinar,,,

"Yeeeehhhh aku lulussss !" Baekhyun berteriak sejadi-jadinya ketika keluar dari ruang seleksi sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan

Baekhyun mencari-cari kyungsoo, iya ingin membagi kebahagiannya dengan teman barunya itu,, namun baru iya menemukan kyungsoo, kyungsoo langsung memeluknya "Chukae Baekkia~ah you are really good " namun setelah itu kyungsoo berlari sambil berteriak "Baekkie aku ke toilet dulu ne!"

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi-lagi dia kebelet pipis, #dasarrr-dasaarr -_-

Diperjalanan dia menabrak seorang yeoja yang sedang membawa minuman sehingga membuat basah baju si yeoja,,,

" YAA !, apa kau buta hah !,, kau membuat baju ku kotor dan basah tau dasar pabo,, mata sebesar itu masih belum bisa liat hah !" si yeoja yang tersiram marah-marah pada kyungsoo

"I am so sorry sis, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, mianhamida" kyungsoo membungkuk berulang kali

"Kau fikir kata maafmu bisa merubah keadaan hah ? sekarang baju ku kotor kau bisa apa?,, dan kau jangan sok pake bahasa inggris deh disni !"

"maafkan aku sekali lagi aku minta maaf, bolehkah aku ke toilet dulu sebelum kau melanjutkan omelanmu ?" kyungsoo tampak pucat #karena kebelet

"ya pabo yaa !,,, kau sudah pabo kurang ajar lagi,," Lay mengambil botol minuman teman di sebelahnya dan berniat menyirami kyungsoo, namun..

"Hentikan Lay...dia kan sudah minta maaf biarkan dia pergi ke toilet, kau tidak liat keadaannya" sehun datang menengahi sambil menahan tangan Lay yang akan menyiram kyungsoo dan melirik kearah kyungsoo yang sudah bergetar hebat menahan *pipis...

Kyungsoo pun segera berlari ke toilet..

"Sehun-ah,, kenapa kau membelanya,, kau tak lihat aku kebasahan begini hah ?",, Lay melotot ke arah sehun

"Sudahlah lay, kau jangan cari masalah disini,, ini bukan seperti SMP kita,, ini daerah baru, lagi pula kau bisa ganti baju kan" sehun menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tan datang..

"chagi...liatlah...bajuku basah" Lay memasang tampang sedih di depan kekasihnya Kai

"siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu ?, apa Dia" (Kai menunjuk Sehun)

"Aniyo,,tadi ada yeoja pabo yang menbrakku, tapi sehun malah membiarkannya,, huaa bajuku basah kai, eotte ?" Lay menarik-narik lengan kai

"Ini pakai jaketku,, ganti bajumu",, Kai menyerahkan jaketnya pada Lay

Sehun menatap malas dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu..

(Suara Speaker *peserta no 1088 Do Kyungsoo)

Kyungsoo kembali berlari dari toilet menuju ruang audisi ketika mendengar namanya di panggil...

"Kyungie fighting !" Baekhyun memberikan semangat saat kyungsoo melewatinya, kyungsoo membalas dengan senyum..

~saat audisi part Kyungsoo

LSM : ok,, what do you what to do Mss. Do ?

Kyung : I wanna sing a song,,

LSM : waw,, ok please...

Musik dimulai,,, kyungsoo pun pernyanyi

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no 

#Grenade by Bruno Mars

Kelima penyeleksi bertepuk tangan,, baekhyun yang menonton dari TV tidak menyangka bahwa teman barunya memiliki suara yang begitu indah,,,

Di sisi lain sehun yang menyaksikan penampilan itu hanya tersenyum mengingat bahwa si singer yang menyanyi dengan indah tadi adalah orang yang menumpahkan air pada Lay yang karena kebelet pipis,, "Suaranya bagus juga, haha orangnya juga lucu" sehun bergumam sendiri..

Sementara Lay yang melihat penampilan tadi malah geram menampakkan wajah tidak suka, kesal, sebal "iihh apanya yang bagus sih, aku masih lebih bagus dari si pabo itu,, iya kan yeobo?..." yang di tanya malah masih asik dengan fikirannya sendiri Kai terbengong mendengar suara kyungsoo yang indah serta paras kyungsoo yang cantik membuat nya tak mendengar ocehan dari lay..

"chagi,,kau tak mendengarku eoh ?" Lay memukul dada Kai...

"aahh ne chagi,,ne ?" Kai baru sadar dari lamunannya,,,

"iihh kau menyebalkan !" Lay melangkah pergi,

"aku pulang duluan",,lay melangkah pergi menjauhi kai

"arraso, hati2 ne,, aku harus audisi dulu" itu yang di ucapkan kai yang membuat lay semakin marah karena merasa di acuhkan, lay pun melangkah pulang sendiri..

Back to kyungsoo

Selamat Do Kyungsoo kau di terima,, Lee Soo Man memberikan kartu tanda lulus pada Kyungsoo,,

"Thank you so much Mr and Mss" kyungsoo membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan, di luar ruangan Baekhyun sudah menanti dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo,,,

"Chukae Kyungie,,,sekarang kita akan satu sekolah,,OMO betapa menyenangkannya" Baekhyun terlihat begitu gembira..

"tentuu,,, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" kyungsoo tersenyum,,,,

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Aku sangat bahagia mendapati bahwa aku DO KYUNGSOO bisa lulus masuk SM high School, aku begitu bangga pada diriku hehe :D,,,aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada monitor di depanku,, saat itu aku melihat seorang pria sedang melakukan audisi,, sungguh dia sangatt keren dia melakukan dance hip hop,,,wahhh aku benar benar kagum,,, setelah pria itu selesai menari dan di nyatakan lulus,, masuklah seorang pria tan dalam ruang audisi,, sepertinya pria ini juga akan menari,,,

Dugaanku benar,, pria ini menari, menari dengan sangattt...indah...dia menari R&B yang berpadu dengan balet,, sungguh ini adalah pertama kali aku melihat seorang pria menari seindah itu,, aku sempat terkagum melihatnya sampai ,,

"Kyungie ayo kita pulang" aku mendengar baekkie mengajakku pulang aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya,,,

Sesampainya kami di gerbang sekolah kulihat baekhyun sudah di jemput oleh supirnya, baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya saat akan melaju meninggalkan ku,,, sendiri,,,

Yahhh pabo yaa,,, kenapa aku tak menelpon suho oppa sejak tadi,,,aaahh bagai mana sekarang ? pastii aku harus menunggu lama hmm

Ku ambil i-phon ku,, ku telpon oppaku,,,dia pun dengan cepat mengankat tepelonnya dan mengatakan akan segera menjemputku,,

Sudah sekitar 10 menit aku menunggu tapi oppaku tak kunjung datang,,

"Hei sedang menunggu siapa ?"Ku tolehkan pandanganku pada seorang namja dengan motor ninja merah yang tiba-tiba berheti di hadapanku,,,

Kyungsoo P.O.V end

Sehun P.O.V

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju motorku,, aahh aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur,, saat aku akan keluar gerbang kumeliat sosok yeoja yang sepertinya pernah kuliahat,,,

Oh iyaa,,,itu dia yeoja yang memiliki suara indah dengan wajah lucu haha,, "hemm aku akan mengantarnya pulang" ku pasang wajak cool ku,,, aku berhenti di hadapannya

"Hei sedang menunggu siapa ?" Dia menoleh ke arahku,,,

"Kau lupa padaku ?, aku yang meleraimu tadi saat kau bercekcok dengan yeoja yang kau tumpahkan iar minumnya",, Dia pun mulai berfikir dan sepertinya dia mulai ingat,,

"aahh ya ya aku ingat,, gumawo ne atas bantuannya kalau kau tak ada mungkin aku sudah pingsan karana hehe kau tau lah" astagaa dia merona,pipinya merah haha pasti dia malu karna keceplosan haha dia lucu sekali sungguh,,,

"Ne cheonma,, kau kenapa belum pulang ?" aku bertanya lagi padanya

"aku sedang menunggu oppaku"

"kau mau pulang bersamaku ?" aku menawarkan diri siapa tau dia mau ya kan haha

"miann,, bukannya aku tak mau tapi..eem aku gak tau jalan pulang jadi percuma saja kalau kau mengantar, pasti kita tak akan sampai" hahaha aku benar2 ingin tertawa sekarang tapi aku tahan aku takut dia tersinggung,,

"loh kok bisa ?, apa seburuk itukah ingatanmu ?"

"aniyo...aku baru di seoul,, aku baru sampai kemarin, sebelumnya aku tinggal d L.A. jadi aku sama sekali tak tau jalan korea, hehe" dia tersenyum ,, astgaa dia benar-benar polos itu lah yang bisa kudiskripsikan tentang yeoja ini,,,

"baiklah kalau begitu akan ku temani kau sampai oppamu datang" ku matikan mesin motorku..

"khamsahamnida" dia tersenyum dan membungkuk padaku sungguh dia begitu manis

Sehun P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

Tak jauh dari kyungsoo dan sehun yang sedang berbincang, seorang namja tan sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil memasang tampang angkuh

"Oh Sehun, apa kau suka dia ?,,,,, sayang sekali,, karna aku tak akan membiarkan mu memilikinya"..

TBC,,,


	3. Chapter 3

Title : CHOOSE Me

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Xiu Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Cast :

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun

Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Do Junmyeon a.k.a Suho

Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris

Zang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Kim Minseok/Xiumin a.k.a Minseok

Other cast menyusul J atau bisa liat langsung di cerita J

Gendre :

Romence, Friendship, Familly

Ini ff buatan murni kakak author, author cuma bertugas buat nge-post doank

ide cerita murni dari pikiran kakak author ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

_Tak jauh dari kyungsoo dan sehun yang sedang berbincang, seorang namja tan sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil memasang tampang angkuh_

_"Oh Sehun, apa kau suka dia ?,,,,, sayang sekali,, karna aku tak akan membiarkan kau memilikinya".._

Chapter 3

Tak beberapa lama menunggu Suho pun tiba di depan SM High School, ia melihat sang adik sedang mengobrol akrab dengan seorang namja bermotor ninja, ia pun sedikit memincingkan mata nya..

"Tin Tin..."(Bunyi klakson mobil Suho), Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran oppanya langsung saja menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan sehun, ia berpamitan dengan sehun dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil oppanya..

"itu siapa kyungie ?" suho langsung bertanya ketika kyungsoo sudah memasuki mobil..

"aahh itu teman baru ku oppa" kyungsoo menjawab santai..

"oh,,aku kira anak nakal yang ingin mengganggu adik tersayangku" suho langsung melajukan mobilnya..

"haha aniyo oppa,,,but waitt,,,Oh My Good ! I forget to ask his name,,aahh kyungsoo pabo yaa" kyungsoo menggerutu sendiri..

"It's ok,,,nanti saja kau tanyakan saat sudah mulai bersekolah,, oh iyaa bagaimana hasil tes mu ? kau lulus kan?" suho bertanya girang

"Ne oppa aku lolos seleksi,,hehe aku bahagia oppa"kyungsoo tersenyum

"Aigoo adik oppa memang sangat manis haha,, ara oppa sudah yakin kau pasti lolos, kau memang berbakat di bidang ini kyung,,oh iyaa kita makan dulu ne sebelum pulang, oppa akan mentraktirmu,, hitung-hitung hadiah atas keberhasilanmu masuk SM High School"

"yee...ne oppa that's good idea !,,Kajja teraktir ice cream juga ne hehe" kyungso mengerak-gerakkan bahu suho..

"Arrasoo kajjja !" suho menuruti keinginan adiknya,,

At home..

"Kami pulang !" Dua suara keras langsung menyeruak ke penjuru rumah,, sang eomma yang berada di dalam sedikit menengok sambil menyunggingkan senyuman,,,

"kalian sudah pulang ,, bagaimana tes nya kyungie" sang eomma langsung menghampiri anakanya

"aku lulus eomma, 3 hari lagi aku sudah mulai MOS" kyungsoo berlari memeluk eommanya

"baguslah kalau begitu, kau harus beljar yang rajin ya sayang" eomma kyungsoo mengelus lembut rambut anaknya

"Ne eomma, hehe" kyungsoo pun tersenyum..

"eomma,, malam ini teman-temanku akan datang kesini kami akan mempersiapkan proyek kami, tidak apa-apa kan jika eomma memasak makan malam lebih untuk 3 orang rakus itu ?" suho ikut berbicara

"haha,, gwencana,, eomma pasti siapkan makan malam untuk mereka, jangan khawatir"

"eoh ? teman oppa mau kesini ?, mengerjakan proyek apa ?" kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari sang eomma

"anak kecil tidak perlu tau hahaha" suho pun berlari ke kamarnya..

"yaa oppa kau pelit sekali berbagi cerita awas yaa !, eomma aku ke kamar dulu ne ingin istirahat sebentar, nanti aku bantu eomma memasak untuk makan malam" kyungsoo menatap eommanya

"ne istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah" eommanya hanya tersenyum,,, kyungsoo pun melangkah menuju kamarnya..

Sesampainya ia di kamar,, ia hempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk miliknya,,matanya terasa berat kyungsoo pun mulai terlelap..

At Sehun's house..

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Eomma sehun menegur putranya

" ye eomma,," sehun menoleh dan menjawab seadanya

"kai mana sehun ?, kenapa kalian tak pulang bersama ?" eomma sehun bertanya lagi..

"aku lelah, aku ke kamar dulu" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eommanya sehun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya..

Sehun P.O.V

Aahh sial ! kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu, aku benci sekali jika eomma mulai menghawatirkan si bodoh kai, iihh aku benci sekali kenapa semua ini haru terjadi padaku,,, kenapa eomma ku mau menikah dengan appa kai !,, semua orang pun mengecap eomma hanya ingin mengambil harta keluarga Kim,, sungguh aku kesal mendengar ini semua,,,

Belum lagi tingkah laku Kai yang sombong itu,, dia fikir dia yang terhebat, selalu sok di depanku,, aaahh aku tersiksa sekali, jika aku bisa memutar waktu akan aku cegah pernikahan eomma dan ayah Kai dulu,,,

Hubunganku dan Kai memang tak pernah baik, dia membenciku karna merasa bahwa aku akan merebut miliknya, padahal yang terjadi malah sebaliknya dia lah yang selalu merebut milikku, dia merebut kasih sayang eomma ku, merebut mimpiku dan cinta pertamaku..

_**Flash back**_

Still Sehun P.O.V

Saat ini aku sudah menginjak bangku SMP,, di SMP baru ku ini aku pun mendapat teman baru,,dan suatu ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik ketika aku akan menuju ruang kelasku, yeoja itu sangat cantik hidungnya mancung rambutnya panjang matannya indah, aku pun penasaran dengannya,,,

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk terus mengikuti arah kelas yang ia tuju,,ternyata,, kami sekalas,, aku senyum-senyum sendiri mengetahui nya,,

Satu tahun berlalu aku makin dekat dengan yeoja yang biasa di sapa Krystal, dan ketika aku akan naik kelas VIII hal menakjubkan terjadi di keluargaku, eomma ku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya dari keluarga Kim,, aku semakin tak menyangka ketika tau bahwa anak dari keluarga kim itu adalah Kim Jong In namja tan yang merupakan saingan ku dalam dence,,

Ketika ia tau aku akan menjadi saudara tirinya, dia terlihat semakin membenciku, dia melakukan berbagai macam hal hanya untuk membuatku terlihat menyedihkan, dia mengambil posisiku saat pemilihan dencer yang akan dikirim ke Bejing untuk perlombaan, dan ia pun merebut Krystal dari ku, ia begitulah karena dia tahu bahwa aku menyukai Krystal dia terang-terangan menembak Krystal di depanku, padahal aku tau bahwa ia tak berminat sedikit pun pada krystal,, pada akhirnya mereka berpacaran,,, aku pun berusaha untuk melupakan krystal cinta pertamaku,,,

_**Flash back of**_

Setelah memutar kembali ingatanku beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pun mulai mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur,,,ku ingat lagi kejadian sepulng sekolah tadi,, gadis itu lucu sekali hehe..

"aahh terserah lah Kai, aku malas berurusan lagi denganmu, sekarang di SMA yang baru ini, aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi, liat saja nanti" aku bergumam pelan

Sehun P.O.V end

~Other side

Park Chanyeol sedang menuju supermarket, rencananya ia akan membeli beberapa snack untuk ia bawa kerumah sohibnya Suho.. Sesampainya di supermarket dia langsung memilih beberapa snack yang di anggapnya enak,,

Matanya tertuju pada 1 potato chip rasa BBQ yang hanya tersisa satu, dengan cekatan ia segera mengambil snack itu, namun bersamaan dengan itu ada sebuah tangan lentik sedang memegang potato chip tersebut,,

"yaa ini milikku !" Chanyeol berteriak

"anii ! aku melihnya dulan dan aku pula yang mengambinya duluan berarti ini milikku" yeoja ituberteriak tak mau kalah

"hey kau bocah, ambil saja jajan yang lain jelas-jelas yang ini miliku, cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari snack ini" chanyeol menarik snack dari tangan si yeoja

"Tidak mau ! kau yang lepaskan tanganmu" yeoja itu tak mau kalah dan menarik kembali snack tadi..

"no michoso !, yaaa ! aku tak ingin ribut dengan anak kecil" chanyeol mulai jengah

Tiba-tiba segerombolan laki-laki berbaju serba hitam datang,,  
"Maaf agasi kami terlambat, siapa orang ini agasi ? apa dia menggagumu" salah seorang dari pria itu membuka suara

"ia,, laki-laki jelek ini ingin merebut hak ku (smbil melirik snack yang jadi rebutan), bisa kah kalian membereskannya segera, aku sudah ingin muntah disini" yeoja itu segera pergi menjauh meninggalkan chanyeol yang cengo keliatan sedikit bego dan ketakutan karna di hadapannya ada sekumpulan orang-orang serem berwajah gorila..

"aaahh kalian mau potato chip ini kan,, ayo silahkan ambil saja hehe" chanyeol nyengir kuda dan segera kabur ke tempat kasir,, ia membayar dan langsung ngacir..

At Suho's House

Kyungsoo mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia melihat jam ternyata sudah pukul 04.00 KST,, dia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk membersihkan diri,,,

15 menit kemudian...

Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 dan menuju dapur, disana sudah terlihat eommanya yang sedang memilih-milih bahan untuk di masak,,

"Eomma aku bantu ne" kyungsoo segera mengambil sayur dan mencucinya ,, eomma kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyum akhirnya mereka berdua mulai memasak,,, tak beberapa lama aroma makanan sudah tercium,, suho pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur..

"wahh eomma dan adik ku sedang memasak ne,, bagus-bagus hahaha" suho hanya tertawa girang

Tiba-tiba...

*ting tong ting tong (suara bel rumah )

Suho pun melangkah menuju pintu, sedangkan kyungsoo dan eommanya merapikan meja makan,

"hei Kris mana yang lain kenapa kau sendiri ?" suho keheranan

"aku tak tau, tadi aku sudah menghubungi mereka tapi mereka sama-sama menyuruhku untuk berangkat duluan, hehe" –kris

"ya sudah ayo masuk,, eomma dan adik ku sudah menyiapkan makan malah untuk kita" suho mengajak kris masuk..

"Annyeonghaseo ajuma" Kris membungkuk sopan, dia pun melirik gadis lucu di samping eomma suho, suho pun segera menjelaskan

"oh iya kris, kenalkan ini adik ku Kyungsoo yang aku cerikan beberapa waktu lalu" suho menerangkan

"Annyonghaseo Do Kyungsoo imnida bangapsimnida oppa" kyungsoo membungkuk..

"oh ne Kris imnida bangapsimnida kyungsoo~ah" kris melemparkan senyum tampanya #menurut die..

Mereka pun mulai mengobrol,, nyonya kim meninggalkan mereka untuk mandi, dan sekarang hanya tersisa suho, kris dan kyungsoo di ruang keluarga sedang mengobrol sambil menunggu teman teman suho yang lain.

*ting tong ting tong.. (suho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia pun membuka pintu)

Dilihatnya chanyeol dengan wajah kusut...  
"kau kenapa ?" suho bingung liat temennya yang aneh ini makin aneh...

"tadi aku bertemu yeoja gila" chanyeol langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa di persilahkan terlebih dahulu dan langsung manggil-manggil kris

"Kris hyung kris hyung,,,,,,eh.. no... nuguya ?" chanyeol berhenti dari aktifitasnya memanggil kris dan agak sedikt shock melihat kyungsoo, dia mikirnya kyungsoo itu ceweknya kris,,

"Kris hyung ! kenapa kau tak pernah cerita-cerita kalo sudah punya yeoja ?" chanyeol langsung komen

"hah ? apa maksudmu ?" kris cengo

"nah ini kan (nunjuk kyungsoo)" chanyeol pasang tampang watados

"Eh gebleng... itu adik ku kyungsoo" suho langsung datang dan menjelaskan

"oohh ini adik mu suho~yah,, wah cantik juga ya,, kenalkan aku park chanyeol biasa di panggil chanyeol" chanyeol nyengir sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Do kyungsoo imnida" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan chanyeol

Tak lama suasana makin ramai dan riuh gara-gara chanyeol yang bikin heboh dengan ceritanya tentang yeoja yang katanya "menyeramkan" ,, mereka pun saling mengobrol,, kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan teman-teman kakaknya hanya ikut menyimak dan sesekali tertawa..

~other side

Luhan segera berlari setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah sakit, ia begitu khawatir saat mendapat pesan itu..

_**Flash back**_

Luhan sudah bersiap menuju rumah suho, namun baru saja iya masuk mobilnya, handphone miliknya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk..

From : Victoria Noona

Luhan bisa kah kau segera ke rumah sakit seoul ?, Minseok cidera saat latihan tadi,

Segeralah kemari saat kau baca pesan ini ne..

Luhan langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit seoul..

_**Flash back off**_

Luhan pun sampai di UGD,, ia segera menghampiri victroia yang menunggu di luar kamar..

"Dimana Minseok Noona ? bagaimana keadaannya ? apa cideranya parah ?" Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir

"Minseok ada di dalam, dia..." belum selesai victoria berbicara luhan langsung melangkah menuju ruang tempat Minseok di periksa, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Minseok sedang berpelukan dengan pria lain,,,

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping,, dia merasa sangat bodoh selalu berharap pada orang yang sama sekali tak mencintainya,,, ia melangkah keluar dengan lunglai,,,tak ia hiraukan panggilan dari victoria,,,,

ia tak tau harus bagaimana, saat ini fikirannya benar-benar kalut, bayang-bayang Minseok yang sedang dipeluk namja tadi terus bergelanyut dalam fikirannya,, tak terasa matanya sudah memanas ,, sungguh dia malu sekali saat ini,,,bagaimana bisa seorang pria menangis..

"Bodoh.." itu yang ia gumamkan,,,

Iya segera memasuki mobilnya,,,

*She is my black pearl~~ She is my black pearl~ (handphone nya berdering)

"yeoboseo ? suho-yah,,, ne mian tadi aku ada sedikit urusan,, ne aku segera kesana",, Luhan melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman suho.

~Other side At Sehun's House

"Kai kau baru pulang sayang ? sudah makan ?" eomma sehun menegur Kai dengan lembut

"Bukan urusanmu" kai menjawab dingin

"Hei kau jaga ucapanmu pada eomma !" sehun tiba-tiba datang dan membentak kai

"Haruskah aku sopan padanya ?, orang yang ingin merebut posisi eomma ku ?" ucap Kai ketus lalu melangkah ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar,, begitulah sikap kai di rumahnya selalu angkuh dan keras kepala,,

"Sudahlah eomma jangan dengarkan dia" sehun menenangkan eommanya,, 'kau keterlaluak kim jongin' sehun bergumam dalam hatinya..

Kai P.O.V

Ku banting pintu kamarku, ku jadikan pintu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku pada dua mahluk menyedihkan itu,,, iihh dasar tidak tau diri, bagaimana bisa mereka masih tinggal disni, merasakan semua fasilitas yang kumiliki,, padahal aku selalu bersikap dingin pada mereka,,,

Masalah baru muncul lagi si Lay itu sok ngambek lagi,, aahh aku bosan lam-lama dengan nya dia sama saja seperti krystal sama-sama manja, memangnya dia fikir aku budaknya apa,, enak saja menyuruhku datang kerumahnya dan minta maaf, memangnya aku salah apa ?,,, aahh tunggu saja aku akan segera memutuskannya saat aku mendapatkan yang baru...

Hmm anak yang berbicara dengan si sehun siang tadi boleh juga, dia cantik lucu dan keliatannya masih polos,, haha liat saja aku akan mendapatkannya,,

Dan sepertinya si sehun menyukai anak itu,,, wah wah ini bisa di bilang sambil menyelam minum air,, aku dapat pacar baru sekaligus mematahkan hati si sehun,,,hahaha sungguh menyenangkan...

Kai P.O.V end

At Suho's house..

*Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Kyungie bisakah kau buka kan pintunya ?" suho yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan temannya meminta kyungsoo membukakan pintu,, kyungsoo pun segera menuju pintu dan membukanya..

Luhan P.O.V

Aku segera memencet bel rumah suho, tak berapa lama seseorang membukakan pintu,, tapi tunggu dulu yang membukakan ku pintu saat ini bukan suho atau pun kim ajuma,, melainkan seorang yeoja cantik bermata bulat dengan rambut panjang berkulit seputih susu,,,

"Kau ?,, bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" , aku membuka suara dan dia hanya menampakkan ekspresi 0_0 sungguh lucu...

TBC...

pesen dari kakak nista author :

"Annyeong reader ^^... gumawo ya buat yang uda ngeriview ff abal ini hahaaha #ketawanista

buat yang nanyakin ini ff pake bahasa informal ato formal author ceritain sekarang deh,, gini ceritanya awalnya author mau pake bahasa informal tapi berhubung ada yang ngasi saran ke author jadinya author ganti jadi pake bahasa formal kekeeke,,,

makasih buat saran-sarannya ya reader,, maklum ini ff pertama author, jadi masih agak gaje dan abal tapi author akan berusaha buat ff ini makin enak di baca...

tetep setia baca dan REVIEW yaaa :)"


	4. Chapter 4

Title : CHOOSE Me

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Xiu Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Cast :

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun

Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Do Junmyeon a.k.a Suho

Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris

Zang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Kim Minseok a.k.a Minseok

Other cast menyusul atau bisa liat langsung di cerita

Gendre :

Romence, Friendship, Familly, its GS ..

Ehm..ehm.. pertama-tama author ucapin makasihhhh banget buat yang udah mau review FF ini,,, jujur ini FF romence pertama author jadi mian kalo banyak kesalahan hehe,,,, mianhe typo dimana-mana maklum author semangat banget ngetik nya ^^,,,, buat masukannya makasih banget yaa,,, author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi,,, gumawo gumawo ^_^

HAPPY READING ^_^

_"Kau ?,, bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" , aku membuka suara dan dia hanya menampakkan ekspresi 0_0 sungguh lucu..._

Chapter 4

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Aku melangkah menuju pintu, ku putar knop pintu itu dan ku lihat sesosok namja berdiri di hadapanku,,

"Kau ?,, bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" , aku menatap namja itu tepat di wajahnya saat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu,,,satu yang dapat ku deskripsikan saat ini Dia begitu...

.

.

.

"Tampan.."

aahh apa yang aku katakan kurasakan pipiku mulai panas, kulangsung menutup mulutku dan berlari meningalkannya dan sekilas kulihat dia menyunggingkan senyumnya,,,

Oh tuhan aku harap dia tak mendengar kata-kataku tadi, aku malu sekali...

"Kyung...kenapa kau berlari ?",, ku dengar suho oppa memanggilku aku menengok sekilas ke arahnya

"oh mian oppa aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu..."ku langsung berlari ke kamarku..

Kyungsoo P.O.V end

Luhan P.O.V

"Tampan..",, aah ? apa yang dia katakan ? apa kata itu tertuju untukku,, saat itu kuliahat wajahnya sudah memerah,, dia pun menutup mulutnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku,,,

Hahaha sungguh aku ingin tertawa melihat nya tapi aku hanya tersenyum saat ini,, haha sungguh dia lucu sekali,, tapi siapa dia ? aku tak pernah melihatnya di rumah suho sebelumnya...

"Hey luhan cepat lah masuk !", ku dengar suho memanggilku,,

"Ne..." aku menjawab panggilannya dan masuk ke dalam,,

"Oh ya suho,, ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu siapa ?,, aku bertanya pada suho

"yang tadi membukakanmu pintu ?" suho balik bertanya dengan tampang cengo -_-astagaa..

"iyaa siapa lagi yang aku tanyakan ?" aduh suho kok lemot aku sedikit kesal..

"oohh itu adikku kyungsoo yang pernah aku ceritak sebelumnya" suho pun tersenyum

" oh.." aku hanya ber oh ria,, hehe ternyata dia adik suho, lucu sekali dia,,

Luhan P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

Waktu makan malam pun tiba, suho mengajak teman-temannya untuk makan malam dulu sebelum melanjutkan obrolan mereka, eomma suho sudah keluar dari kamarnya,, tapi kyungsoo masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya,,

"Kyungie...ayo turun makan malam dulu" nyonya kim memanggil anak bungsunya

"Ne eomma waittt" kyungsoo menyahut dari kamarnya #gak sopan ni kyungsoo

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan yang memang di set hanya untuk 6 orang, jadi posisi duduk saat ini,, Nyonya Kim duduk di kursi ujung, kemudian di sisi kanan meja duduk suho yang di ikuti kyungsoo, sedangkan sisi kiri di isi chanyeol diikuti luhan dan ujung yang bersebrangan dengan nyonya kim duduklah Kris #ngerti kan ? di ngertiin aja ya hehe,,,

"Wah enak sekali,,, ajuma memang daebakk masalah masak,,," chanyeol membuka pembicaraan sambil melahap makanan dengan rakus

"aahh kau bisa saja chanyeol~ah,,tapi ajumma tidak masak sendiri,, ajumma di bantu kyungie juga" nyonya kim memandang kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam agak sedikit kaget ketika namanya di sebut,, ia hanya membalas tatapan eommanya dengan tersenyum,, sungguh kyungsoo rasanya mati gaya saat ini, bagaimana tidak,, hari ini dia mempermalukan dirinya di depan teman oppanya yang sampai detik ini belum ia tau namanya dan yang terparah orang itu sekarang sedang berada di posisi duduk yang tepat berhadapan dengannya #poor kyungsoo

"kau hebat kyungsoo,, masih kecil sudah pintar masak ya, haha" chanyeol tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo

"chanyeol oppa aku sudah besar !" kyungsoo yang merasa diri sudah besar menjawal kesal karna di anggap masih kecil

"memangnya kau sekarang kelas berapa" tiba-tiba luhan ikut bersuara, yang di tanya hanya cengo sambil memasang tampang 0_0 andalannya,, suho yang menyadari langsung menyenggol lengan adiknya,,kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dari kecengoannya,,

"aah...ne ? aahh aku beru masuk SMA" kyungie tersenyum sedikit grogi ke arah luhan

"kita belum berkenalan ya,, kenalkan aku Luhan teman suho,, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya apa kau ingat ?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya

"Ne ? " kyungsoo cengo lagi 0_0,, " aahh... aku kyungsoo, do kyungsoo, senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan oppa,, tapi mian aku sepertinya tak ingat penah bertemu oppa sebelumnya" kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan luhan dan masih dengan ekspresi 0_0...

"kau ingat seseorang yang kau tabrak saat di bandara incheon ?.. itu.. aku,, hehe" luhan tersenyum..

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya... "Sinca ?...aahh mianhe oppa saat itu aku terburu-buru jadi tak begitu memperhatikan",, kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal...

Mereka pun sama-sama tersenyum,, acara makan pun berlanjut dengan kehangatan yang tercipta..

~Other side..

Ruang makan dirumah kediaman Tuan Kim terlihat sepi,, hanya menyisakan dua orang yang sedang makan disana, hanya Sehun dan eommanya,, tuan Kim masih berada di Jepang mengurus bisnisnya sedangkan jongin(Kai) tak tau kemana, mungkin sedang ke club dengan teman-temannya..

"eomma,, makanlah yang banyak,, kenapa eomma lesu sekali ?" sehun memecak keheningan dan langsung menaruh beberapa lauk di piring eommanya

"eomma sedang memilkirkan Kai sehun~ah,, apa dia sudah makan,," eomma sehun tampak khawatir

"sudahlah jangan terlalu di fikirkan pasti dia sudah makan bersama teman-temannya, eomma harusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan diri eomma, lihatlah eomma sekarang semakin kurus" sehun menenangkan eommanya dan kembali menyantap makanannya..

Eeomma sehun hanya membalas perkataan anaknya dengan senyuman, sehun hanya menatap miris,, sedih melihat eommanya yang seperti ini, memikirkan orang yang selalu jahat padanya,, orang yang tak pernah menghargainya,, dulu iya sempat berfikir mengajak eommanya pergi dari rumah keluarga Kim namun ia yakin eommanya pasti akan menolak ajakannya, karena memang eommanya sangat mencintai appa Kai, begitu juga sebaliknya.

At Cafe..

"Kai..kau tidak pulang ?" seorang pria yang terbilang cantik yang ber nametag Lee Taemin pada blazer miliknya menatap ke arah Kai yang masih terduduk dengan makanan di meja yang sudah habis tak tersisa

"Aku masih ingin disini dulu hyung, aku malas pulang kerumah" Kai menjawab dengan santai dan menyedot sisa minumannya yang masih tersisa..

"Baiklah,,aku tinggal dulu aku harus membereskan pekerjaanku dulu" Taemin mendengus..

"Ne...selesaikanlah,, aku tidak apa-apa sendiri" kai tersenyum ke arah Taemin

Taemin pun pergi meninggalkan Kai dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan Cafe miliknya yang akan segera tutup. Taemin merupakan teman dekat Kai, mereka sudah seperti saudara, hanya pada Taemin lah Kai bersikap manis dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, Taemin tau betapa sedih dan tertekannya Kai selama ini berakting menjadi seorang bad boy untuk menunjukkan ke kerenannya dan menutupi kerapuhan hatinya di depan orang-orang yang ia anggap menyebalkan, terutama saudara tirinya Oh Sehun. Taemin sebenarnya sedikit heran pada Kai, kenapa ia sangat membenci sosok Oh Sehun, namun ia tak pernah mau bertanya pada Kai karna ia tau itu hanya akan membuat Kai marah.

Kai terbilang sering ke Shinee Cafe milik sahabatnya Taemin, bahkan bisa dikatakan ia datang kesini setiap hari, mungkin karena hanya disini ia merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang" kai bergumam sendiri..

At SM High School

Hari Pertama MOS

Suasana sekolah terasa sangat ramai dipenuhi siswa siswi baru yang akan mengikuti MOS,,karena ini hari pertama jadi para siswa siswi masih menggunakan baju bebas dan masih terlihat ada yang terlambat datang, termasuk yeoja satu ini,,

"aahh sial !,, kenapa sih mobil ini harus mogok sekarang, aku kan jadi telat" baekhyun hanya bisa ngomel sendiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di aspal jalan melihat situasi saat ini, mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok dan bodohnya hari ini dia tidak membawa supir.

Ia segera mengambil i-phone nya dan berniat menelpon orang kepercayaan keluarganya...namun baru ia akan menelpon,,, seorang namja dengan motor ninja merah berhenti di dekatnya,,

"Hei... kau siswi baru SM Hight School kan ?, butuh tumpangan ?" orang itu menyapa baekhyun..

Baekhyun P.O.V.

"Hei... kau siswi baru SM Hight School kan ?, butuh tumpangan ?"

Suara itu langsung mengalihkanku dari i-phone yang ku pegang, aku bingung siapa namja ini ? aku sepertinya tidak mengenalnya, apa mungkin dia orang jahat ? bagaimana dia bisa tau aku siswi baru SM High School ?,, sungguh kini otakku penuh dengan pertanyaan..

"kenapa bengong ?, ayo naik ? aku juga siswa baru SM High School,, aku bukan orang jahat"

"Ah ne, changkaman,,," aku tersadar dan langsung menelpon pak lee untuk mengambil mobilku dan ku katakan padanya aku berangkat dengan temanku

Aku pun menaiki motor namja itu, setelah itu dia melajukan motornya dengan cepat refleks membuatku memeluk pinggangnya.. sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru,,,hehe tentu saja terburu-buru kami sudah TELAT,,,

Akhirnya kami sampai tujuan...SM High School, kulihat sekolah sudah sangat ramai,, kami berhenti di tempat parkir,,,

"ehm,,bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu"namja itu bersuara sambil menengok ke arahku..

Astagaa bodohnya aku sampai tak sadar bahwa aku masih memeluk pingganya,, oh byun baekhyun kau ini paboo ! ,, aku pun segera melepas pelukanku dan turun dari motor ninja merah itu..

Namja tadi membuka helmnya,, baik aku akui dia cukup tampan,, tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa dia bisa mengenalku,,,

Dia melangkah pergi,, namun sebelum ia makin menjauh ku keluarkan suaraku...

"Hei kau, gumawo untuk tumpangan nya !" aku menegurnya sedikit bertriak

Dia hanya mengangkat tagannya sambil berlalu menjauhi ku,,, dan aku baru sadar ketika dia sudah tak terlihat, aku lupa menanyakan namanya,,tapi ya sudahlah.. nanti juga pasti bertemu lagi, itu yang kufikirkan,, aku pun bergegas lari menuju lapangan sekolah..

Baekhyun P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

Lapangan sekolah tampak penuh dipadati siswa baru SM High School,, di antara kepadatan itu pun terlihat sosok yeoja cantik yang kebingungan sendiri,, tiba-tiba sesosok yeoja imut memanggilnya

"Kyungie !" Baekhyun berteriak kencang sambil berlari ke arah kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mengetahui baekhyunlah yang memanggilnya,,

"Kau dari mana saja ? aku dari tadi mencarimu tapi tak ketemu-ketemu" kyungsoo mempoot kan bibirnya lucu

"hehe tadi aku terlambat kyung, mobilku mogok, untung saja tadi aku bertemu namja tampan dan menawariku tumpangan" Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil ngosngosan #maklum tadi abis lari

"haha sinca ?, syukurlah kalau begitu" kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengusap keringat di kening baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang baru bertemu 1 kali namun mereka cepat akrab, itu karena sifat mereka yang saling melengkapi, baekhyun yang notabene cerewet banyak tingkah dan humoris dapat menyatu dengan kyungsoo yang tidak banyak omong polos dan perhatian..

*tes tes (Suara Speaker) terdengar..

"Perhatian Seluruhnya" Lapangan pun hening seketika

"Annyonghasimnika Lee Jinki imnida, saya adalah ketua OSIS di SM High School ini, saya akan memberikan beberapa pengumuman penting sebelum kita memulai MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa), ada pun yang kalian harus ketahui adalah, nanti kami dari pihak OSIS akan membagi kalian kedalam 3 kelas, dan di masing-masing kelas akan ada 2 koordinator yang berasal dari beberapa anggota OSIS, nanti disana kalian akan di jelaskan oleh kakak-kakak koordinator di kelas kalian masing-masing, ,saya harap kalian tetap tertib sampai penutupan MOS nanti, sekian dari saya, pembagian kelas untuk MOS dapat kalian lihat pada layar TV sekolah 10 menit dari sekarang, terima kasih" Lee Jinki pun menutup pembicaraannya..

"hmm aku harap bisa sekelas denganmu baekkie, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul jadi agak sedikit canggung jika nanti tidak ada seorang pun yang ku kenal di kelas" Kyungsoo menampakkan tampang memelas di hadapan baekhyun..

"gwencana...kita tunggu saja hasil pembagiannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, meski nanti kita tidak sekelas, aku akan sring-sering mencarimu kau tak perlu khawatir, dan jangan minder ne" Baekhyun menepuk bahu kyungsoo dan menyalurkan semangatnya..

10 menit berlalu dan TV sekolah memajang nama-nama anak yang telah terbagi dalam 3 kelas, masing-masing kelas hanya berisi 10 orang, maklum sekolah elit jadi murid yang diterima tidak banyak,,

Tampilan Pada Monitor Sekolah

Kelas A (Co. Choi Minho and Kim Kibum)

Byun Teri

Choi Jinri

Choi Siwon

Do Kyungsoo

Hwang Chansoong

Kim Jong In

Kim Minjun

Park Nara

Kim Jin woon

Kim Taeyeon

Kelas B (Co. Lee Junho and Jang Wooyoung)

Byun Baekhyun

Go Hyemi

Oh Sehun

Hwang Zi Tao

Ok Taekyeon

Kim Yoona

Lee Donghe

Kim Ryeowook

Park shin he

Kim Soo Hyun

Kelas C (Co. Cho Kyuhyun and Max Changmin)

Park Boom

Park Sohyun

Kim Hyechul

Kim Jongde

Kim Eunjung

Amber

Jung Soo jung

Baro

Lee Joon

Zang Yixing

Raut kekecewaan terpampang di wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, jelas sekali itu karena mereka tidak sekelas,,

"Sepertinya sekarang kita harus ke kelas masing-masing kyungie" Baekhyun tampak sedikit lemas..

"Ne,, ku rasa begitu," kyungsoo menjawab lemas juga..

Baekhyun memukul lengan kyungsoo dan sedikit berteriak "YAA ! mana semangatmu, toh ini baru pembagian kelas MOS, ini hanya sementara kyung"..

Kyungsoo tersenyum "ne baekkie kau benar,, ayo kita kekelas, lagi pula kelas kita bersebelahan hehe" kyungsoo menggandeng tangan baekhyun..

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing bersama-sama..

At Kelas B

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya,, iya pun melihat seisi kelas,,dan...ia menangkap sosok yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya,,,,Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana seorang namja sedang asik membaca komiknya..

"Ehm...kau yang memberiku tumpangan tadi pagi bukan ?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan

"oh kau ?!...emm",, sehun yang sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang menegurnya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, bukan karena dia malas, tapi inilah sifat sehun sedikit cuek..

"Siapa namamu ?,, aku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengambil kursi kosong dekat tempat duduk sehun..

"Aku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun" sehun membalas uluran tangan baekhyun dan setelah itu kembali membaca komiknya yang sedari tadi memang ia baca sebelum baekhyun datang..

"ngomong-ngomong,,,dari mana kau tau aku ini siswa baru SM High School ?" Baekhyun bersuara lagi..

Sehun menoleh ke arah baekhyun dengan tampang datar.. "Kau teman kyungsoo kan ?"

Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan pernyataan sehun, sehun pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya karna melihat ekspresi bingung baekhyun..

"Kemarin aku melihat kau dan kyungsoo berpelukan saat mengetahui bahwa kyungsoo lulus" Sehun menjawab tapi masih tak melepas pandangannya dari komik yang ia pegang..

"oohh apa kau teman kyungsoo ?" baekhyun kembali bertanyasambil memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah sehun..

"hmm,, bagaimana ya ? di bilang teman iya di bilang tidak juga iya" sehun menjawab dengan jujur tapi masih dengan posisinya yang tadi..

"hah ?" baekhyun bingung dengan jawaban dari teman barunya ini, tapi sepertinya sehun tidak akan merespon lagi jadi dia pun tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan i-phone nya..

At Kelas A

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya,, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kanan disamping jendela kelas, anak-anak di kelas ini belum sepenuhnya terkumpul jadi Co. Pun belum memasuki kelas, sembari menunggu kyungsoo memasang earphone miliknya,, mendengarkan musik adalah salah satu caranya untuk menenangkan suasana hati..

Kai P.O.V

Ku berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kelasku, ku harapa kelas ini tak membosankan,, tapi setidaknya aku tidak sekelas dengan Lay jadi aku sedikit senang,, saat aku memasuki kelas mataku langsung tertuju pada sesosok yeoja cantik dengan earphone ditelinganya sedang duduk di samping jendela kelas,,

Dia begitu sempurna di mataku, pancaran sinar hangat musim dingin yang mengenai kulit wajahnya membuat ia semakin terlihat... bersinar,,,

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju tempa duduknya, ku dudukkan badanku tepat di sampingnya, ia masih menutup matanya, sepertinya dia belum menyadari kehadiranku,,, ku terus menatap wajahnya, entah kenapa hatiku terasa hangat saat melihat wajahnya, baru kali ini aku benar-benar terpesona pada seorang gadis..

Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya, dia menghadap ke arahku dan mengerjapkan matanya,, sepertinya dia terkejut dengan kehadiranku,,aku tersenyum melihatnya...

"Waeyo ? kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ? apa ada yang lucu ?" dia membuka suara, suaranya merdu..

"Hei kau, kau bisa mendengarku kan ?" dia melambaikan tangannya di depanku seketika itu pun aku tersadar dari lamunanku tentangnya..

Kai P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

"Hei kau, kau bisa mendengarku kan ?" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kai..

"aah mian sepertinya tadi aku melamun" kai tersenyum

"Bisakah kau sedikit mundur ?" kyungsoo meminta Kai sedikit bergeser dari posisinya, maklum posisi mereka saat ini sangat dekat dan itu membuat kyungsoo tidak nyaman..

"ooh mian mian.."kai tersenyum sambil menggeser kursinya..

Kelas masih sedikit kosong dan belum memulai aktivitas, jongin alias Kai pun memulai pembicaraan, sepertinya ia ingin PDKT..

"Oh iya,, kenalkan aku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai" kai mengulurkan tangannya..

Kyungsoo merasa pernah melihat namja di depannya ini..

...aahh dia ingatt !

"Kyungsoo, namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau yang menunjukkan dence Jazz Balet saat audisi itu kan ?" kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan dari kai sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat kai sepertinya akan mati karena terkena diabetes #agak lebay

"ooh kau melihat ku ?" Kai tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"iya aku melihatnya di monitor, kau menari dengan sangat baik" kyungsoo mengankat jempol tangannya tersenyum lagi..

"kau juga menyanyi dengan sangat baik, aku kagum padamu,, Granade,,,itu lagumu kan ?" Kai merespon kembali

"kau juga melihat enampilanku ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung...

"iya aku melihat penampilanmu, dan... saat itu aku langsung terpesona" Kai menatap wajah kyungsoo

'Blush'

semburat merah langsung terpatri di wajah kyungsoo saat mendengar kata-kata kai..

Kai yang melihat hanya tersenyum 'sungguh yeoja yang manis' itu yang ia gumamkan dalam hati..

TBC...

thanks to :

Insooie baby, .16, ArraHyeri, KaiSa, MinwooImitasi, stekyung and Guest

Semoga suka yaa, author akan berusaha selalu fast update.. jangan lupa di tunggu chap selanjutnya ^^... review juseyo


	5. Chapter 5

Title : CHOOSE Me

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Xiu Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Cast :

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun

Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Do Junmyeon a.k.a Suho

Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris

Zang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Kim Minseok a.k.a Minseok

Other bisa liat langsung di cerita

Gendre :

Romence, Friendship, Familly, GS

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

_"kau juga melihatku ternyata hehe" Kyungsoo agak sedikit terkekeh.._

_"iya aku melihat penampilanmu, dan... saat itu aku langsung terpesona" Kai menatap wajah kyungsoo_

_'Blush'_

_semburat merah langsung terpatri di wajah kyungsoo saat mendengar kata-kata kai.._

_Kai yang melihat hanya tersenyum 'sungguh yeoja yang manis' itu yang ia gumamkan dalam hati.._

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Siang itu terasa lebih hangat di banding siang kemarin,,karena matahari tampak memperlihatkan keindahannya di balik awan mendung yang selalu menyelimuti kota Seoul...

Suho berjalan di koridor kampus berniat menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari beberapa buku yang dapat membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya,,,seketika itu ia bertemu dengan sesosok yeoja manis berpipi bapau..

"Suho~yah..." yeoja itu memanggil suho dan berjalan ke arah suho, yang di panggil pun menoleh sambil memincingkan matanya melihat keadaan yeoja itu saat ini,,, yang sedang menggunakan tongkat dengan kaki kanan diperban..

Yeoja itu pun sampai di samping suho... "Apa kau melihat Luhan ?" sang yeoja yang di kenal bernama Minseok ini bertanya pada suho...

"Ani,,hari ini aku belum bertemu dengannya,, kenapa noona tidak menghubunginya saja ?," suho balik bertanya..

"hmm,, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi hp nya tidak aktif,,,," Minseok memperlihatkan raut kekecewaan..

"ohh ya ? ,,,eehhmm kenapa kakimu diperban begitu noona ?" Suho terlihat penasaran..

Minseok melirik kakinya sejenak dan kemudian menjawab "aahh hehe ini,,,kemarin aku keseleo saat latihan dence"..

"ohh...", suho hanya mengangguk... "baiklah noona, aku duluan ne, aku harus ke perpustakaan" suho berujar kembali,,,

"arrasoo,,,, tapi jika kau bertemu luhan tolong katakan padanya jika aku mencarinya ne ?!" ucap minseok...

"baiklah noona aku duluan",, suho pun melangkah menjauhi Minseok...

Setibanya suho di perpustakaan ia langsung menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tebal..Suho berjalan menuju ke arah luhan...

"hei !",, suho menepuk pundak luhan,,, luhan yang sedikit terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah suho...

"aahh kau ini mengejutkan ku saja,," luhan menepis tangan suho yang masih berada di bahunya dan melanjutkan bacaannya..

"eehh luhan, tadi kau di cari oleh Minseok noonaMU".. suho sedikit menekannkan katu MU untuk menggoda luhan...

"lalu ?",,luhan menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah suho..

" YAAA !...ada apa denganmu ? tumben sekali kau tak semangat saat membicarakan Minseok noona ?,,apa kalian sedang bertengkar ?,, tadi dia juga bilang kalau hp mu tak dapat di hubungi.. ckckc aku heran pada kalian,, sebenarnya hubungan kalian ini seperti apa ya ? ckckck,," suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran...

Luhan mendengar semua kata suho namun ia hanya tetap diam dan tak merespon semua pertanyaan yang suho lontarkan,,,

Tak beberapa lama suho pun kembali bersuara,,,

"astagaa,,, aku lupa hari ini aku ada kuliah filsafat" suho menepuk jidatnya sendiri, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luhan...

"Luhan bisakah aku minta bantuanmu ?" –suho

Luhan tanpa menoleh pada suho pun menjawab "bantuan apa suho-yah ?"..

"Tolong jemput kyungsoo di sekolahnya ne,, aku lupa hari ini aku ada kuliah tambahan,,dan kyungsoo tidak mungkin pulang sendiri,, dia belum terlalu hapal jalan Seoul" suho menggenggam tangannya terlihat seperti sedang memohon sambil menunjukkan tampang memelasnya...

Luhan pun menoleh sambil tersenyum "baiklah..dimana sekolahnya ?"

Suho heran pada temannya ini 'cepat sekali moodnya berubah' itu yang ia fikirkan, "ohh ya adikku bersekolah di SM High School,, jemput dia pukul 2 ya,,jangan sampai telat" suho pun tersenyum..

"iyaa tenang saja..." luhan kembali membaca buku tebalnya..

At SM High School

Sang ketua osis sedang memberika instruksi mengenai pelaksanaan ospek kepada siswa dan siswi baru di dalam aula SM High School sebelum meraka dipersilahkan pulang..

"Jadi saya tekankan sekali lagi, besok kalian harus menggunakan baju olahraga sekolah yang sudah di bagikan hari ini, dan jangan sampai terlambat, karena akan ada sanksi bagi yang terlambat"

Onew pun menutup pidato nya yang agak tidak jelas itu dan para murid baru SM High School berhamburan keluar gedung aula,,,

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama baekhyun...namun sebelum mereka sampai seorang pria tinggi kurus yang dikenal bernama sehun ikut berjalan bersama mereka, tepatnya ia sekarang berada di samping kyungsoo,, Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran sehun menoleh ke arak sehun, tepat saat sehun mulai bersuara..

"Hai,, aku sehun,,kita sudah sering bertemu tapi aku selalu lupa memperkenalkan diriku" sehun tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya, baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangan kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti..

"Aku kyungsoo,, senang berkenalan denganmu sehun-ssi" kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sehun dengan segera membalas uluran tangan kyungoo..Baekhyun hanya melihat dengan tatapan heran..heran karena temannya Oh Sehun yang ia tau sangat dingin mau menyapa orang lebih dulu,,

"oh iya,, bisa aku minta nomor ponselmu" sehun mengeluarkan i-phonnya,,,kyungsoo yang di tanya sedikit kaget karena sehun begitu tiba-tiba,, baekhyun yang melihatpun sedikit heran dan..merasa sedikit...ehm cemburu mungkin...

"oh,, of course..", kyungsoo memberikan nomor ponselnya..

"YAA !,,kau ini menghambat jalan kami saja tau !" baekhyun berteriak ke arah sehun dan langsung menarik kyungsoo agar berjalan mengikutinya,,

Sehun yang di tinggal secara tiba-tiba hanya cengo,,dan beberapa detik kemudia dia mengetik pesan..

To : Kyungsoo

Hati-hati di jalan

Send..

Sehun pun tersenyum dan melangkah menuju parkiran motor..

"aku duluan ya kyungie" baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo lembut dan segera masuk ke mobilnya,,

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya saat mobil baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan gerbang sekolah...Kyungsoo mengecek i-phone nya yang berdering, di bukanya pesan masuk itu, iya pun membalas..

To : Sehun

Gumawo

Send..

*Tin tin ( suara klakson mobil) membuat kyungsoo menoleh pada sebuah mobil sport yang berada di hadapannya saat ini,, si pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya menampakkan sosok namja tampan di dalamnya..

Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa orang tersebut adalah luhan teman kakaknya, langsung menampakkan ekspresi terkejut andalannya 0_0..

"Apa kau mau tetap berdiri di sana atau ikut pulang bersamaku ?" suara Luhan membuat kyungsoo tersadar.. "Suho oppa kemana ?" itu yang kyungsoo ucapkan..

"ayo masuk,, nanti ku jelaskan".. luhan tersenyum manis

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Sekarang aku berada di dalam mobil Luhan oppa,, aku tak menyangka Luhan oppa akan menjemputku,, tadi dia sudah menjelaskan kalau suho oppa ada kuliah tambahan jadi dia yang di minta menjemputku,, aaahh aku merasa tidak enak padanya karena harus repot-repot menjemputku tapii jujur saja aku senang dia yang menjemputku, hihihi,,,astgaa kyung apa yang kau fikirkan ckckck...

"Ehm oppa,, gumawo ne sudah mau repot-repot menjemputku", aku berusaha memulai pembicaraan..

"Ne,, gwencana,,, aku tak merasa di repotkan, aku senang melakukannya" –Luhan

'Blusshhh' (kurasakan pipiku memanas, pasti sekarang aku sudah memerah)

Apa ? tidak kah aku salah dengar ? tadi dia bilang apa ? oh tuhan ada apa denganku, kenapa aku begitu senang mendengar kata-kata darinya,,,

Aku terus saja tersenyum sepanjang jalan, aku berharap luhan oppa tak menganggapku gila..

Kyungsoo P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

Suasana dalam mobil Luhan terasa hening,, sampai akhirnya luhan memecah keheningan,,

"kyungsoo,,,emm bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu,, aku belum makan, temaniaku ne ?" luhan menengok ke arah kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"ne ? ..ohh ne oppa boleh" kyungsoo agak kaget dan langsung menghadap ke arah luhan,, tepat saat luhan sedang menghadap ke arahnya membuat mereka saling pandang dalam beberapa detik waktu seolah berhenti saat itu...

Luhan P.O.V

"kyungsoo,,,emm bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu,, aku belum makan, temaniaku ne ?" aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada kyungsoo di sebelahku,,

Tiba-tiba dia pun mengarah kan pandangannya ke pada ku "ne ? ..ohh ne oppa boleh" itu yang ia katakan,, tapi tunggu dulu...ada apa denganku kenapa aku merasa seolah-olah tak mau berhenti menatap matanya.. aku... seperti terjerat..sampai akhirnya...

"aduh oppa dingin sekali ya aku naikkan suhu pemanasnya boleh ya?" dia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghentikan eye contac di antara kami,,,

Hehe aku pun tersenyum dan memfokuskan kembali pandanganku ke jalan,, aku pun bersuara.. "Kyungsoo..."

"Ne.. ?" dia menjawab, namun aku masih tetap melihat jalan,,

"Kau manis sekali.." itu kata yang langsung keluar secara jujur dari dalam hatiku saat itu... kulirik sedikit ke arahnya kuliah ia tersenyum dan sedikit merona,, haha lucu sekali,,

Luhan P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

Luhan dan kyungsoo pun sampai di sebuah Cafe yang bernama "SHINee Cafe", mereka segera masuk ke dalam Cafe dan mulai memesan makanan,, sembari menunggu makanan mereka hanya berbincang bincang kecil,, seperti Luhan yang bertanya bagaimana rasanya tinggal di korea ? apa lebih enak di bandingkan di L.A. ,, tak lupa luhan pun meminta nomor ponsel kyungsoo,, sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka pun datang,,,

"Silahkan,,, selamat menikmati" sorang maid tampan tersenyum manis ke arah mereka...

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan yang telah di suguhkan..

"oppa... aku ke kamar mandi dulu ne", kyungsoo segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke toilet cafe..

Dalam perjalanan menuju toilet kyungsoo tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini,,ada sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman di meja pojok dekat toilet,, kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menunjukkan eksperi andalannya 0_0,, di tambah lagi dia seperti mengenal sosok namja yang sedang berciuman itu,,, refleks iya bersuara..

"KAI ?!" kyungsoo dengan ekspresi 0_0 sedikit berteriak,,

Kai yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan yeoja yang merupakan kekasihnya yang tidak lain adalah Lay,, langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara,,,betapa kagetnya Kai ketika tau yang memanggilnya adalah Kyungsoo gadis yang sedang ia kagumi saat ini,,, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah membiarkan kyungsoo melihat adegan tidak senonohnya dengan Lay...

"kyungoo...eemm emm,,kau sedang apa disini?" kai langsung berdiri dan melangkah mendekati kyungsoo, terlihat dari garak geriknya kai sedang menyimpan rasa malu atas tindakannya tadi...

"aku sedang makan siang bersama temanku,, maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu aktifitasmu dengan kekasihmu, tadi aku tak sengaja memanggilmu.." kyungsoo menatap tanpa ekspresi dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang,, namun,,

"Tunggu,,,jangan pergi dulu,,," kai menarik lengan kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah kai...

"Maaf..maaf kyungie".. kai menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu..

"kai...ada apa denganmu ?,,, memangnya kau salah apa padaku ?, aku pergi ne.." kyungsoo mencoba melepas tangan kai yang masih memegang lengannya,, kyungsoo pun berlalu menuju toilet...

Lay tiba-tiba mendekati kai...

"YAA ! kai ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ?.. kau merusak acara kita hanya karna wanita bodoh itu ? kau mengenalnya hah ?" Lay tampak emosi karena dia ingat bahwa wanita tadi adalah orang yang sempat membuat bajunya basah dan kotor saat audisi sekolah beberapa waktu lalu...

Kai pun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga saat ini ia berhadapan dengan Lay...

"Lay~ah...,kita...putus saja..." Kata-kata Kai itu menusuk tepat di jantung Lay,, bagaimana bisa Kai memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan...

"kai ! apa maksudmu ?,,,TIDAK ! aku tidak mau putus,, aku mencintaimu kai,,," lay memeluk Kai erat...

Kai melepaskan pelukan lay "maaf Lay...tapi aku tidak mencintaimu",, Kai mengambil tas ranselnya yang berada di kursi yang ia duduki tadi dan pergi meninggalkan Lay yang masih terpaku kaget atas apa yang iya alami tadi...

Sementara itu di dalam toilet...

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Apa ini,, kenapa sakit sekali ? kenapa rasanya seperti ada beban besar jatuh di dadaku,,,tatapan kai tadi begitu menyedihkan,,,, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia seperi itu,,,kenapa dia minta maaf padaku ? dan kenapa hatiku sakit melihatnya...

Kyungsoo P.O.V end

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun akhirnya sampai di rumah kyungsoo,,, kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Luhan, Luhan pun ikut keluar,,,

"Gumawo untuk semuanya oppa", Kyungsoo membungkuk dan tersenyum manis..

Luhan pun ikut membungkuk,, "ne cheonma,,, kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan ne,, oppa pulang dulu sampaikan salam oppa pada ajumma", Luhan tersenyum dan refleks mengacak lembut rambut kyungsoo yang sontak membuat kyungsoo tertegun...

Luhan masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan rumah kyungsoo,, kyungsoo masih berdiri memandang mobil luhan yang berlalu, di pegangnya puncak kepalanya yang habis di acak luhan tadi seketika itu ia pun tersenyum,,

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya...

Malam tiba,, semua rasa lelah mencapai puncak pada saat ini,,,

Baekhyun P.O.V

Ku baringkan tubuhku di kasur King Size ku...aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang sepulang sekolah saat sehun menanyakan nomor kyungsoo,,,uuhh aku sebal padanya, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap sebaik itu pada kyungsoo tapi padaku dia begitu dingin...

AAHHH,,,apa yang terjadi padaku,, apa aku cemburu ? TIDAKK Tidakkk tidakk (sambil geleng-geleng) mana mungkin aku cemburu,, aku baru bertemu sehun sekali tidak mungkin kan aku...suka padanya ?

Aaahhh aku tidur saja,,, OH SEHUN pergilah dari fikiranku !

Baekyun P.O.V end

.

.

.

~Other Side

Sehun P.O.V

Apa kyungsoo sudah tidur ya ?,, apa aku tanya langsung saja padanya ?... ya sebaiknya aku mengirim pesan..

To : Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo~ah, apa kau sudah tidur ?

Send..

.

.

.

~Other side

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Waahh hari ini benar-benar melelahkan,,,tapi juga menyenangkan,,kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku dan ku dudukkan badanku pada salah satu kursi panjang di dalam kamarku,,,

Sesekali ku sunggingkan senyumku mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat Luhan oppa menjemputku dan mentraktirku makan...tapi kenapa di hati kecilku ada rasa sakit yang mulai timbul saat Kai menatapku dengan pandangan itu,,, hmm sebenarnya ada apa denganku Tuhan...

Tiba-tiba kurasakan i-phone ku bergetar...ku ambil i-phone ku dan ku buka,,ada sebuah pesan masuk

From : Sehun

Kyungsoo~ah, apa kau sudah tidur ?

Setelah itu ku balas pesannya..

To : Sehun

Aku baru mau tidur

Send..

Tak berapa lama sudah ada balasan dari sehun..

From : Sehun

Kalau begitu selamat tidur mimpi yang indah ne

Aku pun balas lagi..

To : Sehun

Ne gumawo sehun-ah..

Send..

Aku pun segera melangkah menuju kasur empukku,, ku baringkan badanku dan sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk..hooaammm...

.

.

.

~Other side

Luhan P.O.V

Kyungsoo,,, apa aku suka pada anak itu ? dia lucu juga hehe,,,hmm tapi tidak mungkin aku suka padanya,,hatiku dari awal sudah milik Minseok noona meski dia tak pernah memandangku,,,

Tapii...kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat bersama kyungsoo ?

Luhan P.O.V end

.

.

.

~Other side

Kai P.O.V

Kai pabooo ! kenapa kau ini ?

Kyungsoo aku bisa gila karnamu !,, kuhempaskan badanku ke kasur dan kuselimuti seluruh tubuhku berharap aku dapat tidur segera...namun aku masih tak bisa tidur,,,

Aku selalu membayangkan DIA...

Kai P.O.V end

.

.

.

TBC...

Annyeong reader :) ,,, gumawo buat yang masih mau baca FF abal ini, dan buat chingu2 yang uda review Big Thank To You All,,, author bakal tampung kok semua saran dan masukan dari kalian... buat yang nge request HunBaek moment,, ntar author usahain deh di next chap...

Jangan lupa di review ne :) ,, gumawo :):);)


End file.
